


Best Laid Plans

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Body Modification, Bottom Stan Marsh, Cheating, Coming of Age, Crossdressing, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Feminist Themes, Feminization, Gender Role Reversal, Gender Roles, Jersey Kyle Broflovski, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stan Marsh, Out of Character, Partying, Role Reversal, Romance, Sexism, Slice of Life, Slut Shaming, Stereotypes, Top Kyle Broflovski, Toxic Masculinity, boys with boobs, fem dom, out of control teens, personality changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Things were pretty great for Stan Marsh. He was the football star of South Park High, prom king, ladies man, and being scouted by various universities for a full ride athletic scholarship. Things were only suppose to get better when he was tested to confirm he would present as an Alpha, the very peak of masculinity. But sometimes things just don't go as planned and we have to deal with the hand we are dealt and walk a mile in someone else's shoes.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Gary Harrison/Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 31
Kudos: 85





	1. Big Man on Campus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I really wanted to write another Omegaverse story so this one got in my head. It's a little different from other ones I've written in the past. It deals a lot more with gender roles and stereotypes. It also has a different explanation for presenting, finding out what you are, etc. I really hope you guys enjoy it! This chapter is a lot of exposition, next chapter will get into all the fun stuff.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated, especially when it comes to the first chapter! 
> 
> Happy reading! <3

“Stanley! Come down for breakfast!” Sharon cried out, putting a plate out on the table for her son. It was breakfast in the Marsh home, and Stan always had a huge appetite. It made sense; he was a growing boy, already seventeen years old, and the quarterback on the varsity football team at South Park High. He ate so much to compensate for all the working out he did. She looked up at the clock and sighed when she noticed it was already 7:30, Stan had to be at school at 8. “Where is that boy?”

“Oh calm down Sharon, he’s probably just sore from the game last night. Did you see how our boy played!? He destroyed North Park’s entire defense all by himself!” Randy cried out, glowing with pride. He couldn’t be prouder; he was getting his dream, living vicariously through his son. Stan was so good at football he already had scouts coming out from universities to give him a full ride! His boy, his son, the fruit of his loins, was going to be a rich and famous NFL player!

Sharon sighed. “I really wish that coach of his wouldn’t play him so much, Stanley needs a break! I don’t like the idea of my son getting hurt and exhausted because he has to carry that whole team.”

“That’s why the scouts want him and no one else on the team; they’re all making Stan look even better than he is.” Randy said, taking a sip of his coffee. “Don’t fight this Sharon. When Stan hits it big he is gonna make sure his dear old mother and father are taken care of. We’ll be able to retire in luxury and not have to spend our final years like my dad did, collecting Hummels and smelling like pee.”

“Do you ever think about anything that doesn’t end up benefiting you Randy?” Sharon asked with pursed lips.

“No…not really.” Randy answered, going back to the sports page.

Sharon just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was about to yell up the stairs again when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Sorry, shower took long.” Stan said a grin on his lips as he made his way to the table. He was starving, especially after the game last night, it had been fucking crazy. He had his letterman’s jacket, sporting the various patches he had earned from his athletics.

“There he is! There is future Heisman Trophy winner Stanley Marsh!” Randy said, getting up from the table and playfully punching his son in the arm. “Man, I can’t believe what you did last night! I think I saw the coach from North Park crying.” He said with glee.

“Sit down and eat Honey, don’t need you being late.” Sharon said, watching as her son sat at the table. “Remember, your father and I will be at the school today. You’re getting tested by the nurse to see if you’re an Alpha, Beta, or Omega.”

Randy just scoffed at that. “Why do we even need a test? We already know what Stan is going to be, look at him! He is perfect Alpha material!” He said, taking his seat back at the table. “Besides, runs in the Marsh blood. My father was an Alpha, I’m an Alpha, Shelly is an Alpha, hell even you’re a Beta Sharon, I think it’s pretty obvious what is gonna happen.”

“Yeah, but, they just have to do it, thanks for coming down to the school so I can get all the forms signed. My coach said he couldn’t let me continue football if those medical forms weren’t signed.” Stan said, quickly scarfing down the pancakes his mother had made.

“I’m excited for you Stanley, I really am.” Randy said, taking a sip of his coffee. “I mean, you think you’re getting a lot of tail now just wait until you present, it’s gonna be crazy!”

“Randy!” Sharon snapped. “What kind of message is that to send to our teenage son? Stanley, you respect anyone you’re with. If you do present as an Alpha you need to be a gentleman, just like you are now…at least I hope that’s how you’re behaving.” She said, recalling the time she had found out her son was two timing people. She had been furious! Of course Randy thought it was great…

“Mom, chill, I’m not going to do anything.” Stan said, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, lighten up Sharon, gosh! Let the guy have some fun!” Randy added, giving his son a nudge. “You know, I think after we get the good news today we should go get you that car you’ve had your eye on.”

Stan felt his eyes go wide. “Really!? Thanks Dad!”

This was going to be a great day.

~*~*~*~

Standing in line to get the test was a bit nerve wracking for all the seniors at South Park High. Everyone was chatting about what they thought they were going to present as and what they were going to do after the big change.

Stan was standing next to his super best friend Kyle, his best friend Kenny, and a pain in his ass, Cartman.

“Ky, you okay? You look pale.” Stan said, poking the redhead in the chest.

“Dude, ow!” Kyle snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Unlike Stan he wasn’t exactly the athletic type. Sure he played basketball but he mostly tried to focus on academics. Also unlike his best friend he didn’t have a muscular build. He was lanky and effeminate; he had come to terms with that. After a few moments he let out one of his usual sighs. “I’m concerned about what I’m going to present as.”

“Oh I didn’t even poke you that hard.” Stan said, before giving his friend a sympathetic smile. He knew Kyle thought he was going to present as an Omega and wasn’t too happy about it. Omegas kinda got shafted when it came to things. They were seen more as sex objects, arm candy, wives, mothers, not really professionals or intellectuals. It was fucked up but it was just how things were. “I’m sure you’re gonna be fine.” He said.

Cartman scoffed at that. “Whatevah Marsh, you’re just trying to make your best friend feel better. Kyle is totally going to become an Omega. Hey, maybe you’ll get a nice big set of tits and actually have something interesting about you.”

“Fuck off, Fatass.” Kyle snapped back, before leaning against the lockers. He really didn’t want to think about it. The only good thing he could think of when it came to the possibility of being an Omega was that he might be able to get closer to Stan. He had tried to keep his feelings for Stan a secret and so far it had been successful. Stan was oblivious to most things and thanks to that he hadn’t noticed the few slip ups Kyle had made. Everyone knew Stan was going to become an Alpha, and Kyle had a feeling his handsome best friend was only going to blossom even further with it.

“Leave him alone Cartman.” Stan snapped back. He would always have Kyle’s back, even when the redhead was being unreasonable. He was protective of Kyle, always had been, and, if Kyle really did become an Omega, well, he would be even more fierce in his protection.

Kenny, who had been quietly listening this whole time just laughed a bit. “Personally, I’d love to see you as an Omega, Cartman. God, that would be hilarious.” He said with a chuckle.

“Shut up, McCormick! I bet you’re gonna be an Omega, probably be a bigger slut then you already are.” Cartman snapped back, causing Kyle to just groan.

“Alpha, Beta, Omega, who gives a shit, I’ll be a whore no matter which one I am and I’m okay with that, I’ve accepted who I am.” Kenny said simply with a shrug. “People are more than just a gender or a secondary gender; I think a lot of people still need to learn that.” He said, noticing that Stan was next in line to get the test.

“That is very insightful Kenny.” Kyle said, before narrowing his green eyes. “Surprisingly insightful actually…” He added before shaking his head. “But I guess everyone is nervous about this.”

“I’m not,” Stan chimed in. “I know what I’m going to be and I’m ready for it. I can’t wait. It’s going to improve my football game and get me some hot college Omegas.” He said, thinking about that. Oh God he couldn’t wait… He would be swimming in it!

“Don’t be a pig, Stan.” Kyle said with a frown. “I still can’t believe you were dating Bebe and Red at the same time, what the fuck.”

“Oh, I was just messing around, it wasn’t anything serious, wasn’t my fault they thought it was.” Stan quipped back, running fingers through his black locks.

“Uh-huh…” The redhead added dryly.

“Let’s not get into that again, huh?” Stan said, recalling how he and Kyle had gotten into a huge fight over that. “So, are we gonna hang out during the presentation break?” He asked, trembling with excitement as he noticed he was next.

“I wish, but, my parents want to go to Jersey to go visit my family.” Kyle said with a sigh. “So, I’ll be spending my two month break there.”

“That sucks, Dude.” Kenny chimed in, watching as Clyde walked out of the nurses office, meaning, Stan was next. The test was a simple blood test and all the parents would come at the end of the day to meet with a doctor and the school nurse to discuss what their child would be presenting as.

“Stanley Marsh.” The nurse called out.

“Good luck!” Kenny cried out, laughing a little at Stan’s eye roll and watching the football player disappear into the office.

~*~*~*~

Stan smiled as he sat in between his parents. His results had come in and he was excited to everything confirmed. Within two months he would metamorphous into his secondary gender. His muscles would get bigger, he’d have more energy, he’d be more virile, and he could start looking for a mate. He would need someone to tend to his wounds after a game or keep house while he was away. He felt a smile grace his lips, his future started today.

“Mister and Misses Marsh, thanks for coming down here.” The doctor said, holding a folder in his hands.

“We’re very happy to be here.” Randy said, looking over at Stan and giving him a nudge. “So, what’s the good news Doc?”

“Well, we just took a look at Stanley’s blood work and his estrogen levels seem to be rising faster than anything else.” The doctor explained, smiling as he looked at the seventeen year old. “So, it looks like you will be presenting as an Omega, congratulations.”

“Excuse me?” Stan said, looking at his mom and then at his dad. “Did you just say Omega? That…can’t be right…”

“Yeah! What the hell Doc!? Look at him, this ain’t an Omega! You must have read the test wrong.” Randy snapped.

“Mister Marsh, I assure you the test results are correct, I can show you if you want?” The doctor said, taking a chart out of the file. “See, right here, this is Stanley’s testosterone count and here is his estrogen count, as you can see, the estrogen is rapidly out numbering the testosterone.”

“No…this makes no sense! I can’t be….” Stan said, taking in a deep breath as he looked at his mother who put a hand on his knee.

“That’s right it does make no sense! I’m an Alpha, my father is an Alpha, my father’s father is an Alpha, what the hell went wrong here!?” Randy cried out, growing red in the face. “Hell, even his sister is an Alpha!”

“Randy…calm down.” Sharon said with a sigh. “It’s not that big of a deal. Stan is still healthy, he just…not going to be how we imagined he would…” She said, seeing her son was holding back tears and her husband looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

“So…what does this mean for Stanley? What should we be expecting?” Sharon managed to ask.

“Well, Omegas are very interesting creatures. Stanley will be going through a rather painful transformation. His skeletal figure will change and he will develop fat in areas he didn’t have fat before…” The doctor said, noticing Randy tensed at that.

“You’re talking about tits…aren’t you…my fucking son…is going to have tits…” Randy said, putting his face in his hands.

“Well yes, breasts are one of the characteristics, also a more feminine figure and features. But physical traits aren’t the only thing that will be changing. Omegas tend to be a bit more tuned into emotions and are often more submissive. Along with that Stanley will have monthly Heat Cycles and will be able to get pregnant.”

“Oh God…” Stan said, looking like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. How could this happen to him!? Why was this happening to him!? This was suppose to be a dream come true but it was quickly becoming a nightmare!

“You’ll want to use the break to prepare for things. I would recommend getting Stanley established with an Omega specialist doctor. He’ll need medication to help with his Heats and birth control if that is something you would want for him… Also appropriate clothing…” The doctor continued. “During Heats Stanley will need to be locked away for his own safety and his pheromones will become more predominant.”

Randy was trying to calm himself down but he felt like he was going to explode! How the fuck did this happen!? How did his son present as an Omega!? “What about football?” He managed to ask. “Is this just a fucking deal breaker here? Is my son’s career over? He was getting scouted by universities to play…”

“Well, unfortunately, Omegas aren’t known to be football players, they usually aren’t the aggressive types. But, there are plenty of Omega friendly sports.” The doctor assured.

“I think I’ve heard enough. Thanks for all this info Doc, this has just been fantastic.” Randy said, motioning for Sharon and Stan to follow after him.

“If you have any questions Stanley, just drop by the nurses’ office.” The doctor called out after them.

Stan felt like he was in shock, the only reason his feet were moving was because his mother was holding his hand and helping him to the car. He could hear his father muttering under his breath and he silently wondered how the hell he was going to tell everyone. God, in two months, he would look totally different… He’d come back to school where everyone was expecting an Alpha only to be an Omega. He’d have to quit the football team and kiss those athletic scholarships goodbye…

The car ride home was very quiet.

~*~*~

Stan had been lying in bed as soon as he got home. He locked his bedroom door and started to cry. He never cried before but right now that was all he wanted to do. He could hear his parents arguing about him downstairs and knew as soon as his sister found out she would be taunting him as much as she could.

Kyle had been texting him asking how it had gone and he hadn’t been able to bring himself to answer. He felt like he had really done it. Kyle had always been under his protection but now that he was going to be an Omega…he couldn’t do anything… If Kyle was also an Omega well…at least they wouldn’t be facing this alone.

He tried to dry his tears and picked his phone up, seeing he had texts from several people asking what was up. Well, he wasn’t going to answer them; the only one who would get some semblance of an answer would be Kyle.

**[Kyle]: Hey! How did it go? What did you present as? I mean I’m pretty sure I know what it is but tell me anyways.”**

**[Stan]: I was thinking we could wait you know? Like when you get back from the break we could meet up and just surprise each other with our new looks.**

Stan pursed his lips a bit. If they did that at least it would give him a little time…

**[Kyle]: Well sure we can do that. Listen, I’m leaving for Jersey tomorrow, make sure you text me while I’m gone. I really don’t want to spend my time on the shore! It’s going to suck!**

**[Stan]: Of course Dude, I wouldn’t leave you hanging. I hope you have some fun on your trip.**

**[Kyle]: Yeah me too. But it sounds more like I’ll just be in pain the whole time.**

**[Stan]: Ditto Dude**

**[Kyle]: I’ll talk to you soon and as soon as I get home we’re hanging out!**

**[Stan]: Yeah of course, I’m looking forward to it. Have a good trip.**

Stan sighed and put his phone on his bedside table, tears running down his cheeks as he glanced over to the trophies lining his shelves. Well, those would be the last ones he would ever earn. He wouldn’t be going to state this year… Then his eyes wandered over to his prom picture from last year. It had been when he was still dating Wendy and won prom king. He was gonna be the big man on campus. Get all the pretty Omegas, get into USC, get into the NFL, but now that was all over… Now…what was he even going to be? Who was he even going to be? The transformation was a scary thought one he really didn’t want to think of right now.

All he wanted to do right now was wake up and realize this was just a dream.


	2. The Tables Have Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets a taste of life as an Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! 
> 
> Happy reading! <3

**Two Months Later**

Stan had been looking forward to the break. He was excited to have two whole months off of school to fuck around and do whatever he wanted. He was suppose to go car shopping with his dad and hang out with his friends, of course, none of that had ended up happening.

It turned out a male going through the process of becoming an Omega was one of the most painful when it came to secondary gender puberty. So instead of hanging out with Kenny or trying to get into Sophie Gray’s pants, he was at home suffering and miserable.

He also never got the car he was promised, hell; his father had barely spoken to him since they had gotten home with the news. It hurt. Before he and his dad were close, they watched football games together, drank together, hung out together, but now; they might as well be strangers.

To make matters worse he had barely heard anything from Kyle. It had been over two months now and his best friend had barely texted him at all. All he got was that Kyle was in pain and that he was hanging out with some people on the shore that were actually cool. He was jealous; he had barely been able to get out of bed.

The only time he really got out of bed was to eat. His mother wanted him to move around so she was forcing him to eat downstairs with the rest of the family. Shelly was visiting from college and found the whole thing hilarious. It seemed she was enjoying her place as the new golden child after being forced to live in his shadow for years.

But now the break was nearly over, he would be heading back to school next week and everyone was going to see the new him…the Omega Stan Marsh.

The transformation had been painful physically and mentally. He spent most of the time in bed writhing in pain and crying from the flurry of emotions he was experiencing. He had been avoiding all of his friends, they had texted and wanted to hang out but he kept making excuses, the only person he would actually see in this state before school was Kyle, and, the redhead hadn’t returned any of his messages recently.

He sighed as he managed to swing his legs out of bed and let out a loud yawn. He was still sore but at least the pain was more dull then searing. He was basically fully transformed, not looking at all like his former self. His defined muscles were gone and replaced by a curvy and feminine figure. His face had softened; his hair had grown a bit, eyelashes fuller and, perhaps the most horrifying thing, were the large mounds attached to his chest. They were too big to hide and Shelly was constantly teasing them for it, calling him Barbie or blow up doll. Well, it was better than his father who couldn’t even look at him.

“Stanley! Come down for breakfast, Honey!” Sharon cried out.

Stan sighed and moved to pull his dark locks into a messy ponytail and started to slowly make his way down the stairs, dressed in a pair of lounge pants and a Victoria’s Secret night shirt. He could hear his parents chatting and Shelly’s deep voice making some kind of snide comment about the Broncos defensive line to get under their father’s skin.

“Good morning.” He said softly, still getting use to the voice that came out of his mouth. It was so much sweeter now. He moved to take a seat next to his sister and watched as his father didn’t even bother to lower the paper at his arrival.

“Jesus, ever heard of a bra, Barbie? Your tits are gonna hit you in the face and knock you out.” Shelly said with a snort, looking her brother up and down.

“Shut up Shelly.” Stan said, resting a delicate hand to his cheek.

“Why don’t you make me, Bitch.” Shelly said with a laugh, loving that the brunette couldn’t even fight back.

“Like I would ever even want to put my hands on your nasty fucking skin, just because you’re an Alpha, doesn’t mean you can’t bathe.” Stan snapped, rolling his big blue eyes. If this had been before his life was ruined he would have just fist fought Shelly, now, he couldn’t even bring himself to raise a fist at her.

“Well, someone is having a hissy fit. On your cycle already, Stanny?” Shelly shot back with a confident smirk.

At that moment Randy finally set his newspaper down, a sour expression on his face. “Would you two knock it off!? This is a breakfast table! We aren’t going to talk about boobs…or cycles…or anything like that…” Randy snapped, clearly uncomfortable by the conversation. “Now…Shelly you were saying a bunch of bullshit against the Broncos?” He said, trying to change the conversation. “I blame that college you are going too, spend all my money to send you there only to have you come back a Raiders fan…” He said with a dramatic sigh.

“They have a better defense, defense wins games, Dad.” Shelly said, rolling her eyes.

“What good player even came out of the Raiders, Shelly? Tell me that.” Randy countered, shaking his head. “Obviously I raised you wrong.”

“Broncos are just having a rough season, they’ll pick it up, they have some good new guys.” Stan said, trying to get into the discussion only to have his sister and father look at him dryly. “I mean…no one will ever play like John Elway.”

“You probably wish John Elway would fuck you with how much you talk about him.” Shelly said with a laugh.

“Cut it out.” Randy said again, sounding tired before looking at Stan. “I thought you would be all over the Ravens now that Flacco seems to have all the Omegas drooling over him.” He said in an offhanded manner.

Stan pursed his lips together. So this was it? Now that he was an Omega he suddenly would only watch football for cute Alphas? He felt his blue eyes narrow a bit. “You’re right; I think Flacco is super hot. I’d love for him to bend me over a table and just let him rail me. Maybe one day I’ll meet him and have him sign my tits!” He cried out, causing Randy to spit out his coffee.

After taking a few moments to compose himself before growing red in the face. “Up to your room, now, Stanley!” Randy growled, pointing up the stairs.

“Randy…calm down.” Sharon said with a sigh, looking at Stan and then back at her husband. Stan and Randy’s relationship had gone from great to tense at best. If Randy wasn’t careful he was going to cause their son to act out in defiance.

“No, its fine Mom, I’m obviously not welcomed here anyways.” Stan said, throwing his napkin on the table and standing up from his chair. Even though his mother begged him to sit back down he ignored her pleas and turned tail to go back up to his room. At least there he could be alone and have some time to think.

God…he did think Flacco was hot… Shit…

~*~*~*~

Shopping online for clothes had been one thing that had been kind of fun for him since presenting. Omegas did have such a wide variety of clothing and accessories to choose from. Though he was an athlete he always also considered himself an artist. He loved singing, playing guitar, and art in general. One form of art he really had never appreciated was fashion…well…until now. It was like suddenly he could see more colors clearer, patterns popped more, and textures seemed more eye catching. This had to be why some of the most famous artists were Omegas…

He scrolled a bit and found a rather slutty looking tube top. God, his father would flip the fuck out if he saw him in that. He found himself smirking a little and put it in his cart. It wouldn’t hurt to have…just in case. Before he presented he always liked cute girls and guys in scantily clad clothing, maybe he would like the same on himself? He had been given a little budget to buy new clothes with, might as well take advantage of it.

As Stan continued perusing through various websites and racking up a larger bill then his parents intended him too, he heard his phone buzz.

“Hmm?” The brunette said to himself, grabbing his cell and seeing it was a text from Kyle. “Fucking ghost me for two months and now you want to talk?” He muttered, opening the text to see what it said.

**[Kyle]: Yo! Just got back in town. Wanna hang out this afternoon?**

**[Stan]: Oh I thought you forgot my number considering you haven’t texted me for nearly two months… -_-**

**[Kyle]: Wow, bitchy much? I was kinda busy being in pain and trying to enjoy myself.**

Stan just rolled his eyes at that. Enjoy himself? Last he checked Kyle was not looking forward to going to Jersey at all.

**[Stan]: I’m not being bitchy I just am a little upset you haven’t bothered to talk to me for so long.**

**[Kyle]: Jesus… I’m sorry, alright? I’ll buy you some coffee or something okay?**

**[Stan]: I’m sorry it’s just been a rough couple of months. I really missed you.**

Stan knew he was being more over emotional then he use to be, but, he couldn’t help himself. Everything just seemed to be pouring out and it felt stupid to keep everything bottled in. He was upset, so, why not let everyone know he was upset? Why not let Kyle know he missed him? It was true…

**[Kyle]: I missed you too… Are you feeling okay?**

**[Stan]: I’m fine…just been rough like I said. Listen going out sounds fun wanna meet at Tweek Bros? Just a warning I probably look a little different the the last time you saw me.**

**[Kyle]: That’s fine I probably do too ;) I’ll meet you at Tweak Bros at noon okay? See you then.**

**[Stan]: Yeah see you then.**

He sighed as he threw his phone aside. God, he hadn’t left the house since he started presenting. He had been too afraid… How was he going to force himself to do this? He couldn’t just leave Kyle hanging and he would have to go back to school next week. He groaned and moved over to his closet, poking through his new clothing. He still didn’t have a lot, he was awaiting his large haul of internet treasures to arrive and fill his closet. Well, he had a few things and he didn’t exactly want to go around showing off how much he changed…well at least not yet.

He pulled out his old Broncos sweatshirt and pulled it on. It was huge on him now, almost like he was swimming in it. If he just kept his hood on and wore some sunglasses maybe no one would even be able to tell how much he had changed. The sweatshirt was baggy enough it hid his figure and the sunglasses would hide his face. If he was truly lucky no one would even be able to recognize him.

He looked in the mirror and had to acknowledge he did look like a creep walking around like this. Maybe he would go rob a gas station after meeting with Kyle.

~*~*~*~

Stan’s parents had been very surprised when he told them he was going out and with how he was dressed. He noticed he had gotten some strange looks as he walked down the street but he didn’t care, it was better than everyone looking at him for other reasons.

As he walked he kept finding himself nearly falling over. He was still getting use to the weight distribution. He tipped his sunglasses down and saw the Tweak Bros coffee shop logo coming into sight. He really wished Kyle would have suggested anywhere else. The last thing he needed was to run into Tweek, or worse, Craig.

He quietly made his way into the coffeehouse, the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans filling the room and people making light talk. Stan looked around the small café trying to spot his redheaded friend. He frowned a bit, not seeing Kyle at all. Had that asshole stood him up!? He took his phone out and saw a text from Kyle.

**[Kyle]: I’m here. Where are you?**

Stan raised a brow at that. He didn’t see Kyle anywhere! He sighed and narrowed his eyes through his sunglasses, peering into his phone.

**[Stan]: Dude I don’t see you anywhere!**

He tucked his phone into his sweatshirt pocket and continued to look around. Sighing a bit he was about to just call Kyle when he heard the barista at the counter call out an order.

“Black coffee for Kyle B?” The girl called out. The man who came to fetch the coffee was not what Stan was expecting. That…couldn’t be Kyle… This guy was fucking huge! He had a set of muscles on him that were more than just impressive; his biceps were nearly breaking out of his Ed Hardy t-shirt! His red hair was gelled so much it looked like a hurricane wouldn’t be able to move it. He was tan, unnaturally tan, and sporting a gold chain around his thick neck.

Not sure what to do Stan slowly approached the hulking man, blinking even more when he noticed this guy was even taller than he was. He cleared his throat a bit and moved the poke the man’s muscular back, trying not to cough from the strong smell of Axe.

“Um…Kyle?” Stan said, trying to make sure his voice sounded deep but it ended up just sounding extremely forced.

The man turned around and raised a brow, looking him up and down. “Stan? The fuck are you dressed like the Unabomber for?”

“Why the fuck do you look like the Situation?” Stan shot back, only to have Kyle grab his arm and lead him over to a table.

“Kyle…what happened to you?” Stan managed to say when he was practically forced down on a chair.

“Jesus, you make it sound like it’s a bad thing. I presented Stan, as an Alpha.” Kyle said, running thick fingers through gelled locks. “And after presenting I hung out with some people I met in Jersey and…one thing led to another.” He said simply before holding his hands out. “Wait a minute; you don’t get to call me out on shit when you’re dressed like you’re on the run. What the hell is going on with you?” The redhead countered.

Stan sighed, not really knowing what to say. Kyle was his best friend even if he had somehow turned into a new cast member of Jersey Shore. Honestly he still needed more information on how the hell that happened but he supposed he owed Kyle his own explanation.

“I…presented too.” He managed to say, causing Kyle to scoff.

“Well no shit Stan, we all did. I don’t get what’s going on here. I figured you’d be running around showing off your new Alpha self, hell, that’s what I did when all of this happened.” Kyle said with a smirk, gesturing to his new physique.

Stan just rolled his eyes. Kyle didn’t use to be so cocky, but, it appeared to be an Alpha thing. God…he couldn’t believe this! Kyle, Kyle Broflovski, was an Alpha and he was a fucking Omega! Why was the universe so cruel!? He cleared his throat again. “I…didn’t present as an Alpha.” He said after a few moments, tapping his fingers on the table.

Kyle gave him another look, green eyes scanning over his body. “Stan, being a Beta isn’t that big of a deal…” He said, before Stan shook his head.

“I didn’t present as a Beta either…” Stan said, biting his lower lip.

“Stan?” Kyle said softly, moving a large hand to gently take the brunette’s classes off. He blinked a bit when he saw familiar blue eyes with long black lashes. Well, he certainly hadn’t been expecting this… It would also explain why Stan was acting so strange in those earlier text messages.

“No one knows but my family…” Stan said, sounding embarrassed as he looked around, making sure no one he recognized was around. He took in a deep breath and gently tugged the hood of his sweatshirt down, brushing some dark locks out of his face.

“Fuck…” Kyle whispered, looking surprised as hell.

“Think about how I feel… Everything is going to shit. My dad barely talks to me anymore, I’m going to get kicked off the football team, and it feels like I’m going crazy.” Stan admitted. “I wasn’t able to get out of bed for over a month and now I’ve been having stress dreams about going back to school… I don’t know what I’m going to do, Dude.”

Kyle rubbed his mouth a bit and kept his eyes focused on his best friend. “So…you have…you know…an Omega figure underneath that sweatshirt?”

“Y-Yeah… I mean…you have a much different physique then when I last saw you, makes sense it would happen to me too.” Stan said, looking down at his lap.

Kyle was silent for a few moments before he stood up, going over to Stan’s side. “Can I see it? I mean…somewhere private? I’m just really curious.”

Stan blushed at the proposal. “I-I…don’t know… I mean…I haven’t really shown anyone…”

“Well, don’t you want someone to practice on before you go back to school? C’mon, just you and me, we can go out back.” Kyle said softly.

He really didn’t want to but Kyle had a good point, besides, Kyle was his best friend, his confidant, his other half. He managed to just nod his head and stood up. “Fine, but afterwards, you’re buying me a coffee.” Stan said, grabbing his sunglasses from the table.

“I’ll buy you whatever you want.” Kyle said, letting Stan walk in front of him. He couldn’t help but let his eyes trail down to Stan’s behind. It was definitely plumper then he remembered larger, juicer. He tried to hide a smirk that was threatening to escape as they made their way to the alley behind Tweek Bros.

Once they were in the back Kyle rested his large form against the brick wall and took Stan in. He was stupid to not have been able to figure this out the moment the brunette had stepped into the coffee shop. Even with Stan’s ‘disguise’ it was obvious the brunette was not sporting the same physique he once had.

“I don’t know about this…” Stan said softly, biting his lower lip when he played with the ends of his old sweatshirt.

“Stan, it’s me, I know I look different, but, I’m still your super best friend.” Kyle assured.

Stan sighed and moved too slowly take off his oversized Broncos sweatshirt. He felt his cheeks go completely red and his breathing picking up out of fear. Underneath his sweatshirt he had only been wearing a simple top and thankfully a bra. He put the sweatshirt aside and looked over at Kyle. “So um…yeah…this is me now…I guess…” He said, his voice quaking a bit.

Kyle was in absolute shock. Yes he had been expecting a more feminine figure when Stan admitted he was an Omega, but, he was not expecting…this! Stan was gorgeous…a total bombshell…a babe! His figure was soft and feminine, but, the most insane thing had to be the breasts…the supple and soft looking chest that was decent in size. He swallowed a bit, hating how his pants were growing tight.

“Y-You’re staring at me…” Stan said, not able to look Kyle in the eyes. This had been what he had been worried about…

“I’m sorry…just…wow…” Kyle said, before smiling a bit. “You look great.” He said, taking a closer step to the brunette. “You even smell different.” He added, his smile growing a bit. God, all he wanted to do was just get closer and show Stan how fine he thought he was. In Jersey he had been taught that an Alpha takes what they want, and, he did just that on his grand pilgrimage. He wasn’t a virgin anymore that was for sure.

“T-Thanks… I’m just still trying to get use to it. It’s been really rough, really painful…” Stan said, trying to cover himself up. “Must have been painful for you too huh?” He said, wanting to just put his sweatshirt back on. He started to put it back on only to be stopped by Kyle.

“Don’t put it back on, you look fine without it.” Kyle said, managing to take the sweatshirt, tucking it under his arm. “Let’s go back in and have our coffee huh?” He said, green eyes not looking at Stan’s face but on his chest.


	3. Time to Face the Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's first day of school after presenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Everything had been turned upside, everything just felt so weird… Going out for coffee with Kyle had not been what he was expecting. He was hoping to see his best friend the lanky redhead who was always so reasonable and logical; instead he was met with an unrecognizable Alpha. The whole time they were hanging out having coffee he felt incredibly uncomfortable. Kyle was not shy about staring at his chest and the way he spoke was just so…crude. It was almost like he was a totally different person. At the end of the outing Kyle had asked him to go out with him to Stark’s Pond, something they have done numerous times together. He had agreed though he wasn’t exactly sure what it was going to entail.

But right now that didn’t seem to matter today was his first day back at school after presenting.

He had tried to get more comfortable in his skin, his new body, but it was certainly a trial. His family wasn’t really making it any easier. His father was still treating him like a stranger, his sister was bullying him more than usual, and his mother tried to comfort him but she just didn’t understand. It felt like no one really understood…

As soon as he stepped foot in the hallways of South Park High Stan could just feel everything was different. He had managed to dress somewhat conservatively, going with a pair of black leggings and a light blue knit crop top that ended above his naval, covering up most of his new cleavage. His long locks were hanging down, framing his face and big blue eyes looked bigger and bluer thanks to a touch of makeup.

He could hear people talking as he walked by. Some were wondering who he was, some seemed to have recognized him and were in shock. Stan just wished he could disappear. Usually he loved strutting his stuff down the hall, getting looks and everyone saying hi to him, now, it felt more like a nightmare.

As he was walking towards his locker he couldn’t help but hear someone whistle at him.

“Your ass looks good in those leggings!” An Alpha shouted out turning to his friends and laughing with them.

“Show us your tits!” Another one cried out.

Stan felt his cheeks go red and just kept walking. He just wanted to get to his locker. He squeezed his books tighter to his chest and ignored the cat calls. Why did he even come to school? He should have just ditched.

Letting out a sigh he opened his locker up and put his books away. He couldn’t help but frown when he saw he had left his gym bag prior to the break. He was going to have to visit his football coach and be told he was going to be kicked off the team. He had been thinking about it since he first presented. He knew he was going to cry and everyone would say he was being over emotional. Needless to say Stan wasn’t looking forward to it.

He was deep in his thoughts when someone came up next to him.

“Marsh, there you are, you’ve been hiding from me all break long.” A familiar voice said with a laugh.

Stan quickly closed his locker and saw Kenny leaning against the wall of lockers. He couldn’t help but smile, the blond looked the same, smelled the same, finally something familiar! “Kenny…how did you know it was me?” He decided to ask.

“Listen, I’m not Sherlock or anything but who else would have the combination to your locker?” Kenny said with a laugh. He smiled and looked the brunette up and down. “You look good, though, I have to say, I am pretty surprised you are an…Omega.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

“Think about how I feel.” Stan said, letting a giggle escape his lips. “It’s been…rough…” He admitted. “As you can imagine my dad wasn’t exactly happy about it.” He said, his smile faltering a bit.

“Yeah…I can believe that, sorry to hear that.” Kenny said, crossing his arms over his chest. “He didn’t give you too much trouble, did he?”

Stan couldn’t help but scoff. “Trouble? He’s barely had anything to do with me since I presented.” Stan said, closing his locker door behind him. “Now I have to go talk to Coach Clemmons about what the fuck we are going to do when it comes to football.” He said sadly.

“Hey, maybe they’ll let you stay on as a kicker or something.” Kenny said, trying to be optimistic. He knew how much Stan loved football and it really was unfair he was going to have lose out on that now.

“Yeah…maybe.” Stan said, not having much confidence that would actually happen. “But, it’s good to see you, sorry we didn’t hang out during the break, I was mostly just writhing in pain.” He said, before gently chewing on his lower lip. “Hey Ken, have you…seen Kyle since he got back from vacation?” He decided to ask.

Kenny raised a brow. “No, I haven’t, why, what’s going on?”

Stan looked around and let out a sigh. “It’s a long story but Kyle really changed over the break, probably more than me.” He said, not even knowing how to go about this. “He…presented…” He started to say only to be interrupted by a loud voice.

“There you are I was looking all over for you, Baby.” Kyle said, managing to wrap large arms around the brunette’s slim waist. He laughed after a few moments. “Sorry, do super best friends not call each other, Baby?” He added with a white toothy grin on his face.

Stan was rather surprised to have Kyle grab him and wrap his arms around him in such an intimate manner and on top of that address him as Baby! He blinked a bit and looked over at Kenny who looked rather confused. “Well, you usually just call me a douchebag or asshole so this is a little new.” He said, managing a laugh, though he felt a bit uncomfortable.

“You can call me Baby too Kyle, no worries.” Kenny said with a grin, hoping to get some of the tension off of Stan. Stan Marsh was probably the most oblivious person in the world. The fact he still didn’t seem to get that Kyle had always nursed a huge crush on him was hilarious. Now that the redhead had presented as an Alpha, a rather dominant Alpha it seemed, Kyle was going to be much more forward with his intentions.

Kyle snorted, keeping his hold on Stan. “I’ll call you Baby when you look as fine as Stan does...so that would be never.” He said, smiling as he had the pretty Omega still in his arms.

“Ouch! Way to crush my dreams, Broflovski.” Kenny teased, looking back at Stan who seemed to be relaxing, probably thanks to Kyle’s scent and their history together.

Kyle just waved the Beta off and took something out of his pocket. “Listen, I know this has been a lot for you Stan, so, I got you a little something. Thought it might cheer you up, I know your dad has been a dickhead to you.” He said, moving to hand the cute brunette an envelope. “Go ahead and open it.

Stan raised a brow as he opened the plain white envelope. He wasn’t even sure what to expect. Instead of pulling out a gift card or cash it was a…gift certificate? “Uh…what is this?” He decided to ask, watched as Kyle leaned against the lockers.

“Well, I thought maybe you could use a nice day of relaxation, enjoy being an Omega. I know you were talking about how you wanted to get your hair done, so, thought you might appreciate one of those fancy spa days.” Kyle said with a charming white smile.

Stan blinked a bit and took a closer look at the certificate. “This is the North Park Spa, how did you even afford this?”

“Don’t worry about it, I just wanted to do something nice, we can go together, I’ll even drive.” Kyle said. “Make up for me not being around for you while you were going through all of this.” He said. “We can go this weekend, what do you think?”

Stan nodded his head. “Sure…that would be great.” He said, not really knowing what to think. “It won’t be boring for you?”

“Nah, I’ll tan or something, I actually grew to like it while I was in Jersey.” Kyle assured. “What class do you have next? Maybe we’re going the same way.”

“I’m not going to class; I have to go talk to Couch Clemmons.” Stan said, before letting out a sigh. “I’m not looking forward to it.”

“I’m just a text away if you need me.” Kyle said, giving a little wave as he watched the Omega give him a smile before watching him walk away. He couldn’t help but let his eyes cast down to watch the plump perky ass only covered by a pair of black leggings bounce up and down.

“Not being very inconspicuous, huh?” Kenny said, causing the Alpha to look over at him.

“Never planned on it, best everyone knows anyways, he’s mine.” Kyle said, crossing his arms over his chest.

~*~*~*~

Usually whenever Stan was sitting in Coach Clemmons office he was being praised, told the scouts were coming, that he was up for a MVP award. This time was different, this time there were no praises, no smiles, no glory, just his coach looking at him like he had just been called to attend his funeral.

“Well…fuck.” The coach said, sighing as he looked at what was saddled in front of him.

Stan looked down at his lap and took in a deep breath. “I…wasn’t expecting this.” He started to say. “Coach I can still kick…” He said softly. “I know I can’t keep my old position but I’m still fast…and I can kick pretty far. I practiced at home…”

“Stan, we both know that isn’t going to happen. Omegas don’t play football and aren’t allowed on the team. This is a damn shame, you were my best player, were gonna go places, really pulled a bad card huh?”

Stan felt tears well up in his eyes. He knew he was going to cry, but, he was hoping he could hold it until he left the office. “Please….I’ve worked so hard…it isn’t fair that I have to give up just because I presented this way. I can still help! I can still do good work!” He pleaded, feeling tears start to run down his cheeks.

Coach Clemmons sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, nothing was worse than an emotional Omega. He shook his head. “Marsh, I know this isn’t how you pictured things, hell, it’s not how I pictured things, but, it is what it is. I’m gonna have to replace you on the team.”

Stan felt his lower lip quiver. “T-Their…isn’t anything I can do for the team? Nothing at all?”

“Jesus Christ, will you quit with all the crying? This right here is why you have no place here anymore. Football doesn’t need soft and crying Omegas. I’m sorry Marsh, I really am, but, it’s done. You’re off the team. If you want to do something with the football team maybe try out for the cheerleading squad, I’m sure they would love to have you.” He said, giving a shrug. “I’ll just have to bump Donovan to quarterback.” He muttered, before looking at the brunette. “Cheerleading tryouts are on Thursday.” He said, clicking his tongue as he handed the Omega a tissue. “Clean yourself up Sweetie, you got mascara running down your face.”

Stan took the tissue and stood up from the chair, wiping his eyes. “I just want to say…if it wasn’t for me…you wouldn’t have any of these trophies. Good luck winning shit with Clyde!” He snapped, making his way out off the office, slamming the door behind him.


	4. You And Me Against The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle go out for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> I got inspiration to work on this one so wanted to put it out. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy reading!

Stan was entirely sure what to call this outing. He wanted to say it was just two friends going on a trip to hang out. But, now that everything was different, that he was an Omega and Kyle was an Alpha, was it really that simple?

He had been up in his room getting ready to go to the North Park Spa with Kyle. He was nervous, this was going to be the first time he and Kyle would be alone together since presenting. He bit his lower lip as he looked at himself in the floor length mirror.

He was still getting use to everything, his body, his life… Everything still felt so strange and foreign to him, he had to wonder if things would ever feel normal again.

After nearly an hour of trying to figure out what to wear he decided to go with a dress. It was his first time wearing one, it was pretty, a sundress with an ombre sunset color and it did show a bit of cleavage. Part of that was to try something new; the other part was to piss off his father. They still barely spoke and at the moment he could hear a Broncos game blaring downstairs. Apparently no one wanted to invite him to watch…

He slipped on his shoes and pulled his hair into a messy bun. If he was going to get his hair done, apparently, he wasn’t going to put any effort in it. Besides, this was just two friends going out. It wasn’t like it was a date or anything…

He felt his cheeks go red even at the thought of it being a date…

Stan quickly shook his head and grabbed his bag, hoisting it on his shoulder. Kyle was suppose to arrive at any moment to drive them to North Park.

As he made his way downstairs he could hear his father and sister yelling at the TV, apparently a bad call. He couldn’t help but stay where he was for a moment on the steps, wanting to watch the game. He smiled a bit; it almost felt like old times. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he and his dad would sit on the couch, scarf down a pizza, and yell at the refs. The Broncos were looking really good this year; they could go to the Superbowl.

Stan sighed and finished making his way down the stairs. He really hoped Kyle would show up soon.

Randy had heard movement from behind him and put his beer bottle on the coffee table. He raised an eyebrow when he saw his Omega son in a dress, a dress that was showing off a fair amount of cleavage. He sighed, wishing he could just go back and time and figure out some way to stop all of this. He waited for a commercial to come on before he stood up.

“Where are you going dressed like that?” He asked gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Stan frowned a bit. “You never use to care how I dressed when I go out.” He countered.

“Stanley, you know exactly why I’m bringing it up now.” Randy snapped. “Now answer my question, where are you going?”

“I’m going out with Kyle.” Stan said. His father had no idea Kyle had presented as an Alpha, so, hopefully the man wouldn’t flip the fuck out. “We’re going up to North Park for the day.” He added, noticing how his father wouldn’t look him directly in the eye. “He should be here any minute, can I go?”

“You can go when you go upstairs and change. I don’t want you going out looking like that. You’re going to give people the wrong impression of you.” Randy stated.

“What impression am I giving off?” Stan asked, frowning as he was now more determined than ever not to change. “I use to go running without a shirt on, now I can’t even wear a dress out of the house? I have tits now; it’s not a secret…”

Randy was starting to get frustrated. “Stanley, I don’t know why you feel the need to fight me on everything lately, I’m looking out for your own good. Didn’t I buy you like a whole new wardrobe; you must have something to put over that. Go grab a sweater.”

“It’s like eighty degrees outside; I’m not going to wear a sweater.” Stan said, hearing his phone go off. “I have to go; I don’t want Kyle to wait for me.” He said, only for Randy to pick up a nearby coat and throw it at him.

“Put that on or you aren’t going anywhere, you hear me? You will be spending your days in your room instead of doing anything else.”

Stan wanted to argue but he didn’t want to keep Kyle waiting any longer. He just shot his father a glare and put on the coat, knowing full well he was just going to take it off as soon as he was out of sight. The whole thing was complete bullshit. He had tits, there was no denying it any further, and, he wasn’t going to hide them anymore, they were now just…a part of him, whether he really liked that or not.

He didn’t bother saying goodbye as he made his way out of the house, seeing Kyle waiting for him. He felt himself start to feel a bit nervous. He still wasn’t entirely sure what Kyle’s deal was.

Kyle smiled a bit as he got out of the car. “Hey, what’s up with the coat, you cold?” He asked, showing off large biceps in a tank top. He wanted to tell Stan he would be more than happy to keep him warm but the brunette looked a bit annoyed. “Are you okay?”

Stan sighed and quickly shed the coat, throwing it in the back of Kyle’s car. “I’m not cold; my dad is just being a prick.” He said, biting his lower lip as he stood in front of the redheaded Alpha in his natural state. “He thought I looked cheap or something in this dress…”

“Well he’s an idiot; we all know that, you look fantastic in that dress.” Kyle said, looking the Omega up and down. He smiled, trying to hide just how much he liked how Stan looked. “Do you still want to go to the spa? If you’re not up for it, we don’t have to.”

Stan shook his head. “No…I want to go. You were nice enough to do this and I do actually want to do something with my hair… I mean, I don’t know what to do with it.” He said, gently patting the bun on the top of his head. “Besides, it’ll be fun. This is the first time we’ve really gotten to hang out since before the break, I just hope you won’t be bored.”

“I can never be bored with you, Stan.” Kyle said, starting the car up and driving towards the freeway.

~*~*~*~

Stan always loved North Park. It felt like it came right out of a John Denver song, tall trees, majestic mountains, and babbling brooks. The air smelled crisp and it just seemed so much more relaxed than the nonsense that was South Park.

He had fallen asleep on the drive, enjoying the scent of the air from the cracked down windows, and just knowing he was with his best friend.

He was woken from his slumber by a gentle pat on his thigh. Letting out a yawn he looked over at Kyle and smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to sleep the whole way here.” Stan admitted, looking out at the rather beautiful building in front of them.

“It’s okay; I want this to be a day for you, if you wanna sleep, then you sleep.” Kyle said, getting out of the car so he could help Stan out. “Just so you know this is all on me, okay? Consider it a present for presenting.” He said, offering his hand to the brunette. “Honestly, I think you’ll enjoy a day of being taken care of. When we’re all done here we can get something to eat before we head back home.”

Stan was hesitant before taking the Alpha’s hand, but, after a few moments took it. “This is all too much Kyle. Like…I don’t deserve it.”

Kyle laughed and gave the brunette’s hand a squeeze.”I wanted to, I feel bad wasn’t around when you were going through all this shit; I know it couldn’t have been easy. So, let me do this huh? You’re my best friend; I just want to make things better.”

Stan couldn’t help but feel his cheeks get red at that. That was so…sweet. He couldn’t help but feel warmth in his chest. “Okay, I just hope you didn’t spend too much.” He said, allowing the redhead to lead him into the spa.

~*~*~*~

It wasn’t like Stan had never gotten his hair cut before but it had never been like this. He was being pampered to say the least. The woman working on his hair cooing over how pretty he was and all the things she wanted to do with his hair. Stan had no idea what he wanted so he told her to do what she thought was best which seemed to make her happy.

“So, what I’m going to do is add in some extensions and some high lights, I’m thinking maybe a caramel brown, it will really bring those pretty blue eyes out.” The hairdresser said, grabbing the necessary tools she needed. “We’ll have someone come in and do your nails too, your boyfriend paid for the whole thing.”

Stan blushed and cleared his throat. “H-He’s…not my boyfriend.” He stammered out.

“Really? Well I’ve never seen an Alpha do so much for an Omega they aren’t in a relationship with.” She said.

“Well, he’s my best friend; we’ve been friends since we were babies.” Stan admitted, thanking a man when he brought him some water with cucumber in it. “I never expected him to present as an Alpha. He was always so…sensitive. It was just as surprising as me becoming an Omega.” He added, taking a sip of his water as another man came in to look at his nails.

“Aww, that’s sweet, you don’t hear that all too often. Well, I’ll tell you this, just between you and me, when he paid for the appointment he told me it was for his Omega.” She said, flashing the brunette a smile. “Sounds like he thinks rather highly of you, definitely more as a friend.” She cooed. “Take it from me, a good Alpha is hard to find.”

Stan didn’t know what to think of that. Kyle was going around claiming Stan was his? Maybe it was just a slip up. This woman seemed to be looking too much into things. “I…don’t know about that. He must have just misspoke.” He said.

“Well, he’s a cutie, and sometimes friendship turns into something more.” The hairdresser said, before wrapping a few now longer strands of dark hair in foil. “Now, what color do you want your nails?” She asked, motioning to the nail tech who was preparing different polishes.

Stan was still deep in thought and took a few moments before he was even able to answer.

“Uh…blue…I guess…” Stan answered softly.

~*~*~*~

When everything was all done Stan didn’t really recognize himself. Yes, after presenting and the physical changes that came with it, it was hard to recognize the person in the mirror, but now, it was like he had fully finished his metamorphosis.

He had probably stood there for a good five minutes just looking at himself. There was no denying the stylists had done a good job, it was just…so different.

Everything was so different now.

Now he was trying to find Kyle in the massive day spa, the words the hairdresser had said still on his mind. Kyle was his friend, his best friend that was all, right? The redhead had changed so much since returning from New Jersey, it was almost like he had to get to know him again.

As he continued his search he couldn’t help but hear a familiar voice coming from one of the tanning rooms.

“Yeah, I brought my Omega here; he’s been having a rough time since I left so I felt like we needed to spend some time together.”

Stan felt his eyes go wide, he recognized that voice. He quickly leaned in a bit closer so he could hear more of the conversation.

“He’s still having a tough time getting use to being an Omega, ya know? I want my bitch to feel good about himself, so, if that means throwing some bills down so he can get all dolled up doesn’t bother me a bit.” Kyle said.

Stan could hear another man laughing, still trying to grasp the fact Kyle had not only referred to him as his Omega, but, as his bitch. He bit his lower lip, feeling his heart beat start to speed up. Kyle…wanted him? He wanted him as more than just a friend!? Since when did this happen!? Did he only want him now because of the tits and the pheromones?

He put fingers to his lips as he heard, what sounded like, Kyle finishing up. He backed up a bit and found a nearby chair to sit on, hoping it wouldn’t look like he had been listening in on the other’s conversation. He took out his phone and scrolled through it, trying to keep himself from completely freaking out at this sudden revelation.

The door opened and Kyle walked out, looking tanner than he did when they first arrived.

“Kyle? I just finished up… I didn’t know where you wanted to meet.” Stan said, watching as the muscular redhead approached him, green eyes going wide.

“Stan, you look fantastic.” Kyle said, smiling wide, showing off bright white teeth. He held his hand out for the brunette and helped him up from his chair. “I love the hair, it looks perfect on you, do you like it?”

Stan felt Kyle give his hand a squeeze. “Yeah, I like it, it’s just different…you know. It’s so much to get use to.” He admitted, biting his lower lip. “Thanks again for bringing me here.” He added, managing to briefly look the redhead in the eyes. “So…did you still want to go get something to eat before we go back home? I’m hungry.” He said, feeling a large hand gently rest on his hip.

“If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get.” Kyle said, giving the Omega a gentle pat on the hip before leading the way out of the spa.

~*~*~

It wasn’t like Stan had never had dinner with Kyle before. They had gone out plenty of times to various locations. Usually they would hang out at Dennys or go to the diner near the school. However, he wasn’t use to going to a rather nice restaurant with tablecloths and cloth napkins.

“Kyle, I can’t believe you got us a bottle of wine. You were always the good one and now you have a fake ID.” Stan said, laughing a bit behind his hand.

“Hey, there are some perks with being an Alpha, like, looking a bit more mature.” Kyle said, moving to pour some of the crimson liquid into a glass. “I wanted tonight to be special, so, we needed something special to end it with.”

Stan nodded his head and moved to pick at his arugula salad. “Yeah…I get that, and…it’s really nice that you want to do that for me. But, I have to ask Kyle, what’s really going on here?” He decided to ask, managing to look up at the redhead. “I know you want to be nice and you’re my friend but this all seems more than just something a friend would do…”

Kyle put down his fork at that and looked the Omega directly in the eyes. “I guess I’m not that good at being subtle, huh? Stan you know that it’s always been you and me against the world. Now that we are the way we are, can’t it still be that way?”

Stan set his glass down and bit his lower lip. “Of course it can be that way Kyle; I never don’t want it to be that way, but all of this…” He trailed off before deciding to just come out with what he heard. “The stylist told me you told her I was your Omega, and, when I went to find you so we could go I heard you say I was your bitch… I just want to know what’s going on. I’m so tired of people treating me differently and acting differently around me. I just…I just want a straight answer.” He said, taking in a deep breath. “Do you just feel this way now because of all of…this?” He asked, gesturing to his body.

Kyle quickly shook his head and grabbed Stan’s hand. “No, I’ve always wanted this. Stan, I’ve wanted you since we were much too young to really think that way about one another. It didn’t matter what you presented as, or, what I presented as, I’d always want you. The only reason I’ve been able to express it better now is because I have more confidence and you…you I couldn’t stand to see another Alpha claim you.” He admitted. “We both know that we belong together, and, we both know you’re mine.”


End file.
